The Beyblade Characters are in my world?
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: What happens when the Beyblade characters come into Ara's world? WARNING: Every real world character's name is changed just in case there are stalkers reading this.
1. The characters enter the new world

Helloooooz!  
When I first started thinking about this story, I was going to put myself in the Beyblade world, but then I remembered how unoriginal that idea is so I decided to do vice versa of it so I'm sorry if it sucks, and unless the person is a Beyblade character, their name has been changed.

How did this happen to me of all people? I read about people getting sucked into the Beyblade world on fanfiction, but I never expected that it would happen to me! Well, it sort of happened that way.

It all started one Sunday evening, and I was watching Beyblade on my i pod. I would be watching it on TV, but my brother, Jaret, was watching some crappy show that barely had any plot, and I didn't want to be around him.

Anyway I was watching the last episode of metal masters (the part where Masamune was battling Faust on his own until Zeo comes along) It was getting to the end of the battle, when a bright blue light started coming out of Twisted Tempo. At first I was thinking how awesome Twisted Tempo was, until,  
"TWISTED TEMPO WILL SEND ALL OF YOU TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!" Faust shouted. Then it hit me, I've seen this episode once before, and this never happened. Not to mention, the blue light was getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger! Soon enough, the light Engulfed my entire room. "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed until the light started fading away. As it did, I noticed it was forming human shapes. I didn't care what was happening, I just closed my eyes and hoped that it would be over soon.

Well, the good news was, the blue light ended. The bad news, well...  
"Where the hell are we?" Said a scratchy voice that I somewhat recognized. (Kyoya) "I dunno, but its not Hades City." Said a feminine voice that I also somewhat recognized. (Madoka) I opened my eyes and as soon as I did, they almost exploded.

Ginka, Kyoya, Masamune, Madoka, Tsubasa, and Yu. All standing in my room. It took all of my willpower not to do a fangirl squeal. "Huh? Who are you?" Yu asked while pointing to me. I stood there dumbfounded, trying to find a way to tell them they're in a different dimension. "Well, I'm Ara" I said blankly. "Nice to meet you Ara" Madoka greeted. "I'm-" "no need to introduce yourselves," I Interrupted, While pointing to each one of them I listed them off. "You're Madoka, you're Kyoya, you're Ginka, You're Yu, you're Masamune, and of course I didn't forget about you Taubasa."

They all looked at me with amazement. "How- how do you know our names?" Tsubasa wondered. "Well I..." I stuttered. I was thinking of an explanation, but nothing came into my brain. " So? Are you gonna tell us?" Kyoya asked not hiding his annoyance. I shot a death glare at him. "Well obviously! I'm just trying to find a way!" I spat aggressively.

Kyoya jumped back with a frightened look on his face. I couldn't help but laugh as it happened. Kyoya Tategami, the fierce lion Blader, is afraid of my death glare, and I'm only 12. Then again, people have said they can be quite scary. I saw everyone laughing at least a little bit. Though they stopped after Kyoya threatened to beat the crap out of them. Yup, that's Kyoya for ya.

"So anyway guys this is a MAJOR spoiler alert for each and every one of you but," I stopped for added affect. "You guys are all from a TV show called Beyblade." Everyone in the room gave me a blank look. "No kidding?" Yu asked eagerly. I gave him a light nod. "Well how are we gonna get back home!?" Kyoya spat. I shot him another death glare. "Do you really think I know?" I spat. Kyoya stepped back. I guess he was half expecting it this time.

I went on telling them about Cartoon Network, and I even showed them their profiles on Wikipedia, and some of the Beyblade Fanfics. I was about to show them an episode of Beyblade until...

"Ara! It's time for dinner!" Crap! Now what? "Alright guys, I've gotta go downstairs for a little while, can you stay up here in my room without battling?" I asked them. They all sighed, but soon agreed. I raced downstairs before my parents could scold me. Only to be greeted by, my annoying little brother who acts like a spaz. Scratch that, he IS a spaz.

Anyway, he greeted me with the last thing I wanted to hear. A random song he made up about whatever he's thinking about. Today, it just happened to be about how awesome he thinks, though he's not. (A/N: my real brother actually sang this today). As he started the second verse to the song, I heard a loud crashing noise coming from upstairs. It was shortly followed by another one 10 times louder. My father looked up at the ceiling. "The damn cats are at each other's throats again!" My father stated to nobody in particular. I quickly excused myself and sprinted up to my room.

As soon as I opened the door. I nearly fell over in shock. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY ROOM!?" I screamed. "We're sorry Aree." Yu apologised. Typical Yu, giving me a nickname like Aree. "Well, what were you guys doing?" I asked impatiently. "Well, we got really bored so we had no choice but to battle." Ginka explained. "After I specifically told you not to do just that?" I now knew what it was like to be my mom when either Jaret or I misbehaved.

"Who came up with the idea?" I asked. Tsubasa stepped forward. "It was my idea." He admitted. "If I hadn't suggested it, Ginka, Masamune, and Yu would be looking through your diary. I wanted to smack those three upside the head for giving that idea. Madoka must've noticed my anger, because she tried to change the subject.

"So anyway, do you think you can show us around?" She asked. I shook my head. "Not today, it's too late, and I'm too tired. Maybe tomorrow after school."  
"What's school?" Asked Yu. Oh yeah, I forgot that there's no school in Beyblade. I was about to explain it when I heard Jaret's voice,  
"Hey Ara! I heard what you were doing, and its gonna cost you a lot of money for me to keep it a secret!"

MUAHAHAHA Cliffhanger! So anyway what do you guys think so far?  
Bfn  
Demon Out


	2. Ground rules n other stuff

Me: Hi all of you that are reading this!

Jaret: another chapter really!?

Me: yup! And I also realized that in my last chapter, I didn't say the disclaimer

Jaret: *cough* Fail! *cough*

Me: *glares* if the lawyers come, I'm blaming you! Now say the disclaimer or I'll call them right now!

Jaret: Fine! Tiger demon of light does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. She only owns her idea.

Me: if I did own Beyblade, then I would take away most of the friendship and Blader's spirit speeches

Jaret: oh god! I hope you never own Beyblade!

Me: just for that remark, I'm gonna make fun of you in an upcoming chapter. Be nice and it won't be too humiliating. Oh and unless they're from Beyblade, the character's name has been changed. Now please enjoy :D

"Hey Ara! I heard what you were doing, and its gonna cost you a lot of money for me to keep it a secret!" Jaret shouted. My heart started beating rapidly. How was I going to get out of this mess? Not to mention the door was closed so how could he tell that the actual characters were in my room? "Aree? What's going on?" Yu asked in a worried tone. He must've seen my expression. "I just know you're trying to give me spoilers by watching Beyblade on your i pod without headphones! Now pay up before I tell mom and dad!" Jaret threatened.

I sweatdroped "whatever! Like I care if you tell" I retorted. He has got to work on his blackmailing skills! I heard him storm back into his room as I rolled my eyes. "What was that about?" Masamune asked. I shrugged "it was nothing of your concern." I assured them while logging into Fanfiction.

I showed them some Fanfictions that i liked. They mostly laughed at the ones that made fun of the bad guys, but some of the links that lead to Youi stories that we were all disgusted by. After we read god knows how many stories, I glanced over at the clock. "11:30! My parents are gonna blow a fuse if they found out that I was still up!"

I leaped into bed lazily, and was about to fall asleep when,

"Hey! What about us?"

Crap! What should I do? Not to mention my mom checks on me a couple of times during the night!

"Well, until I can explain this situation to somebody else, you guys will have to sleep in my room." I explained while rubbing the back of my head. "I hope you're okay with sleeping on the floor, try not to make any noise, and if you hear footsteps, hide wherever you can. Just in case it's my parents coming to check on me. Because if they see you guys, lets just say that they won't believe me when I tell them "oh some characters from a show I watch came into our world... Blah blah blah." I stated. Masamune and Yu opened their mouths to protest, but I shot a death glare at the both of them which shut them up.

To my amazement, that night was pretty peaceful. Neither of my parents came into my room and Ginka didn't snore like I had expected him too. I was sleeping quite peacefully until…

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

"The damn alarm clock!" I muttered while trying to find the snooze button. "Hey Aree, can you make that beeping noise stop? Its hurting my ears!" Yu complained while plugging his ears. "Hold on! I'm trying to!" I shout angrily. God! Why won't it shut up!

Apparently, Masamune was getting sick and tired of the beeping noise because he took out his launcher and bey.

Let it rip!

His bey knocked over the alarm clock right before it gave off a small electric shock and shattered.

I gave Masamune a death glare. "And you did that because…" I said in an annoyed tone. He jumped back. "Yeesh! I'm sorry, I figured you'd be doing that with your bey." He explained. I facepalmed. "Why would you even think that I would do that? Not to mention I don't even have a bey!"

Everyone gasped. "How- how can you not have a Beyblade?" Ginka asked in shock. I shrugged. "I dunno, how can you guys not go to school?" I retorted. It was no wonder that I was smarter than most of them! And with the exception of Yu, they were all older than me! I sighed,

"Whatever, I've got to get ready."

"Oh wait, you never told us about this "School" you were talking about!" Tsubasa reminded me. "Oh! Well school is a place where kids learn about what goes on in life so we can prepare for adulthood." I explained. "Who the hell would wanna do that?" Kyoya asked. I shrugged. "I highly doubt anyone does, but were forced to go." I said in a way that made it seem like a bid deal. "Not to mention most of the things they teach us is pretty much useless." "But why would they do that?" Madoka wondered. "I dunno just don't worry about it." I ordered.

I went to see what time it is only to see my broken clock. "Oh right" I mumble while racing out of my room. "MOM! WHAT TIME IS IT?" I shouted. "6:30" she replied. "Don't you have a clock of your own?" I decided not to answer that and I'm pretty sure you know why.

I got a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. "I'm gonna be late for school!" I shouted. I came out in a pair of jeans, a grey T-shirt that said "Beam, a little girly, a lot gutsy." And a turquoise hoodie. I pulled my long brunette hair back in a ponytail, and headed downstairs, but I was stopped. "Hey Ara? Where are you going?" Ginka asked. "To get breakfast." I replied "I need to get something to eat before school." Ginka's mouth started to water. "So what's for breakfast?" He asked. I saw him cross his fingers as he muttered "please say hamburgers! Please say hamburgers!" I was in shock. I had completely forgotten about that! "Stay here! I'll go get some." I ordered as I rushed downstairs.

I opened the pantry door and frantically searched for something that they could eat without making a mess of my room. My eye spotted a box of Lucky Charms. "Perfect!" I muttered as I grabbed the box and sprinted back upstairs.

"Uh, what are these?" Yu asked pointing at the box. "Lucky charms". "and you brought them here because?" Kyoya asked rudely. I ignored his tone. "For you to eat, they're magically delicious!" I declared while trying to impersonate that leprechaun that advertises the cereal. "Eat some of those but not all of them and you should be fine." I suggested "we'll gotta go bye!" I raced down the stairs again. God! I am running up and down the stairs constantly! If I weren't already in gymnastics, this would be a great exercise for me! Once it was about time to leave for school, I wrote down a list of ground rules and set it on my desk for everyone to read.

Ground rules:

• try not to beybattle while I'm

gone

• if you REALLY need to beybattle,

please don't use your special

moves and please do it in Jaret's

room because he has a

beystadium

• don't make a mess of the house

• you are allowed to wander

outside of my room, but come

back when you hear someone

Coming

• don't eat all the food

• if you need something to be cooked, please have Madoka or Tsubasa do it

"Why do Tsubasa an I have to cook?" Madoka asked not showing her anger. I shrugged, "face it! Ginka, Yu, Masamune, and Kyoya can't cook, and I know you two can, so you have the cooking responsibilities" I cheered.

I heard the bus come down the street. "Oh crap! I gotta go! Take my i pod! You can text me if you have any questions." I instructed while rushing out the door making sure I had everything. I boarded the bus and it drove off.

After school (because I'm sure none of you want to read about my daily life at school)

"Hey guys! I'm home!" I called only to be greeted Yu's screaming voice. "ICE CREAM! WHERE IS THE ICE CREAM!" I sweatdropped. "Well, we're kinda out right now. We never stock up on ice cream in the winter." Yu's jaw dropped. "You-you mean there's no ice cream?!" He asked angrily. "Well unfortunately, yes." Yu started stamping around the room. "ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!" I turned to Tsubasa. Do you know what to do when you don't have any ice cream?" I asked hoping he would know. Hey! He does look after Yu.

Just then, my phone started ringing. "Oh great! Now what do those people want?!" I complained while picking up the phone. "Hello? Who is this?" "It's me Emily." Said Emily, my best friend. "I was wondering what we had for homework tonight." She explained. "Well we have math and..." I trailed off. When I finished listing all of our assignments she asked me, "what's going on at your place? It's never that crazy, not even with Jaret!" I sighed.

"Well you might not believe this, but I was watching Beyblade, when all the characters came into my room and they've been here ever since." I explained. She took a second to reply. "Beyblade character? At your house? I'll be right over!" She exclaimed. "Make sure you bring ice cream!" I ordered. She giggled. "Sure, bye." And with that, we hung up.

So now we introduce my best friend PhoenixHeart25 who is known as Emily in this story. That's all for now,

Bfn

Demon out


End file.
